Saving
by Out-thereinparadise
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a Surgeon who meets this teen who's eyes scream out pain and sadness, but his smile is far too bright. What could this teen be hiding.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Stepping outside the hospital my nose gets assaulted by the harsh cold winter air. I bury my nose into my long black winter jacket to soften the harsh wind. I make my way through the park that is directly in front of the hospital and begin to make my way towards my apartment building that is precisely three blocks away.<p>

"Ungh." I gasp as something hits me fast and hard. I'm out of breath and currently on the cold hard ground. I start gasping at an attempt to get fresh air to start flowing normally through my lungs. My eyes snap open when I feel someone's weight getting of of me. The sun is blinding at first, I blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted. The first thing I see is the top of a straw hat.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?" I hear the straw hat wearing person ask. His voice sounds pretty childish.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should watch where you are going kid." I say as calmly as I can. Which is hard when you get the air knocked out of you by a stranger.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry about that. I was just in a hurry." He rambles on, while sticking his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks." I say as I take his extended hand. As he is helping me up we make eye contact. He has the biggest most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are brown, like almonds. For a second his eyes seem really sad but just like that the sadness completely vanishes. Then I notice the scar right below his left eye. By the looks of it it's old.

"By the way I'm not a kid anymore." He says a little annoyed. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you." He smiles. I swear his smile can reach his ears. It's huge. And really nice and bright.

"You sure look like one." I tease him, he pouts. "Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you, too." I reply with a smirk, he then seems to look a bit flustered.

"Well I'm not. I'm nineteen." He says as he averts his eyes, his eyes then trail down to my tattooed hand. "I like your ink." He mumbles. I lift my hand so he get a better look at them.

"Really?" I ask as I furrow eyebrows together why would anyone like my D-E-A-T-H tattoos. "I did them myself." I watch him as he looks at them intently and then nods.

"Yeah, they suite you." He says and suddenly he tilts his head to the right and furrows his eyebrows together his smile drops it's like he suddenly remembered something important he needed to do. "Shit" he mumbles. "So uhm, see you around maybe I really have to go now." He says with a hint of panic on his voice. His eyes looked alarmed and sad.

"Yeah see you around," I reply and just like that he is off.

I watch him for a minute or two before I continued with my walk to the apartment.

One thing is for certain I can't seem to get Luffy off of my head. What I don't understand is why his eyes looked so sad. He is definitely one mysterious young man.

* * *

><p>The next time I see Luffy, he is leaving Shakky's rip off bar with this big buff guy with red spiky hair, wearing goggles that seem to be keeping his hair off of his eyes. He is wearing a fluffy red feathered coat and black leather pants his lips are painted black and so are his nails.<p>

Luffy's eyes meet mine and they seem pained. He looks tired and annoyed. Nothing like the kid I met a few days ago. He looks a bit older. Like being near the redhead stresses him out.

The redhead seemed to have noticed that we had made eye contact because he pulled Luffy closer to himself. Luffy lets out a gasp from the tighter grip around his waist, which successfully broke our eye contact. Luffy just looks down at his feet as they walk out. Avoiding to look at me again.

"Why were you looking at him like that?" I faintly heard the redhead ask Luffy he sounded mad. They were already to far out to hear Luffy's reply.

I'm Left dumbfounded, Shachi pulls on my sleeve to get me to walk. What was Luffy doing with that guy? Are they friends? Lovers? What was with that look? He was practically shouting for me to save him? But save him from what? From that redhead? What for?

Shachi hands me a beer bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks looking at me a little concerned.

"What?" I ask not understanding at first. Then it hits me I probably zoned out there for a min. "Yea I'm fine."

"Okay, good. What was that all about?" He asks referring to Luffy.

"I don't even know myself." I reply.

"Do you know them?" Shachi asks.

"Well not really only the smaller one, he ran into me at the park." I tell him.

"Oh," he replies.

* * *

><p>"Hey Law." I look up to see Luffy making his way towards me.<p>

"Oh, hey there Luffy-ya." I reply. He looks better than he did when I saw him at the bar last week.

"So how have you been?" Luffy asks with a wide smile on his face.

"I have been good." I reply "and how have you been?"

His smile doesn't falter one bit but his eyes flicker sadness for a second as he replies. "Good, good fantastic." he looks down. God he is a terrible liar. I can Already tell even though this is our third encounter.

I place two fingers underneath his chin and redirect his face towards me. I lean in towards his ear and whisper "you're a terrible liar."

He freezes and just stares at me. Luffy doesn't seem to know what to say or do.

"I-I-I w-wa-wasn't..." Luffy stutters, looking really flustered.

I raise an eyebrow at him he squirms under my gaze. Luffy doesn't say anything. I look at the watch around my wrist and it's already 8:40 I have to be at the hospital at 9:00. Some weeks I'll work the night shift and other weeks the day shift.

"Anyway, I have to get to work now. See you around Luffy." I continue walking in the direction I was heading to.

I don't turn around but I can still feel Luffy's gaze on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't know where I'm going with this completely yet. Leave reviews give me idea's or tell me I such at this. It doesn't matter constructed criticism tell me my mistakes and let me fix them.  
><strong>_(edit: 08/02/15)_


	2. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece just the plot**

**A/N: I felt that it is important to get Luffy's story out now then later because I wont be able to incorporate it in smoothly later. I mean it isn't smoothly now but I want the readers to know what happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy's POV <strong>

**-7 Months ago-**

Its been a month since I turned 18. My boyfriend, of 3 years, is kneeling in front of me. A bit cliche if you ask me but it's okay I like cliche. He pulls out a ring and I can feel the tears threatening to slip out of my eyes. I blink the tears away as he looks up at me.

"Luffy will you marry me?" he asks me.

I nod frantically "Oh my gawd yes, yes, YES! OF COURSE." He places the ring on my finger and man does it feel good. He gets up then and he pulls me into a kiss it's sweet and slow and full of love.

"I love you." He says while placing his forehead to mine.

"I love you, too." I reply with a huge grin on my face. "This was such a cliche you know." I tease him. He lets out a laugh.

"Yes, I know but I also know this is exactly what you want." He grins at me with his black painted lips. He is right this is what I want. "So I want you to move in with me."

I smile and nod. That was a given he had asked me to move in with him since way before graduation.

* * *

><p><strong>-6 months after proposal- <strong>

I was at my brothers place for a few days he had gotten in another accident his narcolepsy had gotten him while he was driving. He is fine just a few broken bones so I was helping him get settles in and moving his furniture around so he can move around with out bumping into things with his crutches. I am currently making my way to mine and Kidds apartment to get a few more sets of clothing for another week. Kidd is going to visit us on Christmas eves which is in five days and stay until Christmas night, when I will be leaving with him and go back to our apartment. 'Our apartment' I really like the way that sounds 'OUR'.

I turn in OUR driveway and killers car is parked there. I don't think much of it since killer has been Kidds best friend since they were kids. I turn the engine off and slide the keys out. I make my way to the door I don't knock because it's my apartment, of course. As soon as I open the door I can hear moans coming from the room.

I slowly make my way to our room, and slowly open the door. There on our bed Kidd is on top of killer fucking him. I just stare I can't seem to find my voice. Kidd turns around as if he can feel my eyes burning onto his back. His eyes widen in shock as he realizes I'm standing there. He pulls out of Killer.

"Fuck! Luffy." His voice is full of pain and guilt. "I can explain." I hear him say. He is now putting on his jeans.

I turn around and start making my way to the door out of the apartment. I'm so confused, I start hyperventilating. I feel like I can't get enough air into my lungs. I can't focus my eyes. everything around me is turning black. My heart hurts, my head is spinning. I need to get out.

"Wait, Luffy let me explain." He sounds desperate. "Luffy!... LUFFY! LUFFY! LUFFY! Please!" He keeps yelling out my name.

"How are you going to explain this!" I yell but my voice wavers a bit at the end. I turn around and he is just standing there. "I walked in on you fucking him!" I yell as I point to the bedroom. Where Killer is now standing on the door frame in dead silence. He looks guilty, he cant even look at me his eyes are fixed on Kidd. The way Killer is looking at Kidd seems like he is expecting him to defend him. Suddenly I can't breathe again. I gasp for air as the reality of all of this hits me. They have been doing this for a while. How long have they been doing this? For how long has Kidd and Killer betrayed my trust?

"How long have you been fucking him behind my back?" I ask Kidd and my voice cracks. Tears are threatening to fall. He doesn't say anything. "Kidd how long?" I pry as a the tears begin to slowly drip out on the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know." He says then. I can't hold back the tears anymore, they begin to stream out.

I turn around and head for the door. My hand is shaking as I take the door handle then Kidd yells out "we should talking about it, we can work this out." I open the door "no we can't" I say and slam the door behind me. I get into my car as Kidd opens the front door.

"Fuck!" I yell as I fumble with the keys. He makes his way to the side of my window as I start the engine.

"Luffy! I love you don't go please." I hear him yell but I'm already pulling out of the driveway, tears are streaming down my face.

I pull over on he side of the road a couple blocks from the apartment I thought I would call home with Kidd. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yell out again and again as I hit the rim of the steering wheel. I wait until I have calmed down enough to continue diving. I make my way back to Ace's apartment.

* * *

><p>I park in front of Aces apartment, and get out of the car. As soon as I open the door to his apartment the tears start rolling out of my eyes again.<p>

"What took you so long." I hear Ace ask from the living room. I don't reply and make my way to the living room where I see Sabo and his fiancé Koala. They must have just arrived since all of their luggage is still in the Hallway. They came here to spend the holiday's with us.

"Luffy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I hear Sabo ask, he motions with his hand to go and sit beside him. I open my mouth to answer his question, but it gets stuck in my throat. Instead a string of strangled muffled, unidentifiable sounds come out of my mouth.

They let me calm down and don't say anything until I'm ready to say something. The entire room is quiet with the exception of my slowing sobs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and exhale still sobbing.

"I-I... caught them." It hurts to utter those few words, I can feel my throat closing.

"Caught who? Who did you catch?" Sabo asks desperate to get answers. I can tell he is really trying to contain himself.

"K-kidd... and..." I let out a loud sob my throat closes "Killer" comes out almost like a whisper barely audible.

"What do you mean you caught them? You caught them doing what?" Ace asks not understanding what Luffy is trying to say. Sabo and Koala look at me and seem to have put all the pieces together. Sabo looks angry already and Koala looks completely heart broken.

"Th-they we-were... in b-bed to..gether..." I mumble and let out another heart wrenching cry. It hurts to think about what I saw. It hurts to think about Kidd right now. I let out another cry.

Ace finally understands what I was trying to tell them he slams his fist down on the coffee table. I dont need to look at him I already know that he is furious. "He is a dead man" I hear Ace utter under his breath.

Koala pulls me into a hug and doesn't say anything. Nobody says anything. They stay silent while I cry onto Koala's embrace. We were like that for about an hour when the doorbell starts ringing. Everyone in the rooms tenses up. Because, we know, we all know exactly who it is. Sabo looks at me. I shake my head no.

"I don't want to see him." I mumble. Koala gets up and walks me into another room.

Ace attempts to get up but Sabo pushes him back down. Sabo persuades Ace to let him open the door. As stubborn as Ace can be he finally agrees. Sabo heads for the door and waits until Koala and I are entirely out of sight.

"Hey. Where's Luff~ ugh!" I hear Kidd get interrupted, Sabo must have punched him. "I'm guessing you already know" Kidd says bitterly "Fuck you can really through a punch." He adds. Kidd is most likely holding the spot Sabo punch.

"He doesn't want to see you, and I for one I feel a bit better." Sabo says sounding completely apathetic, "You should just leave." I then hear Ace yell "bunch him again, this time for me!"

"Tell him that I'm sorry, that it wont happen again." I hear him plea. The door slams shut. My guess it was slammed right on his face. "Please tell him that I Love him. It wont ever happen again. Please." I hear it muffled because now he is on the other side of the door banging on the door.

"LEAVE" Sabo yells aggravated.

After five minutes Kidd finally decides to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 month and 2 weeks later-<strong>

_Piruru piruru piruru_

"Hello?" I answer my phone it's an unknown number.

"Luffy?" I hear the person say at the other end of the receiver. "It's Shakky, can you come pick up Kidd. I know you guys aren't together anymore but I really don't know who else to call. He is completely drunk and picking fights with others. I'm really worried."

"Uhh... yea sure just give me a few minutes." I reply.

"Thank you. Luffy." I hear her say as I hit the end button.

I make my way to my car and head to Shakky's Rip off Bar.

It's been one month and two weeks since I last saw Kidd. The day me and Sabo went to pick up all of my things I deliberately chose a day and time that he wouldn't be there. We packed all of my things and loaded them into Aces' truck that he let us use. I left my engagement ring on the diner table. No note no nothing and left. I haven't seen him since the day I walked in on him and Killer.

It's only a 15 minute drive from Aces' place, I guess it is now my place too. I take my time going inside. It's not hard to miss Kidd's spiky Red hair. Damn, there it is the butterflies, the anger, the disappointment all bubbling up mixing into a huge messed up blob of emotions. I feel like throwing up right there. It hurts seeing him. All I can picture is him and Killer together and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Shakky's sees me and waves me over. I reluctantly make my way to her.

"I'm so sorry I had to ask of you to come pick him up. But I really didn't know who else to call." She says a bit desperate and guilt is written all over her voice and face. It pains me that she feels guilty about this. Shakky is great she refers herself as my number one fan. I don't know what for but its okay. I like her.

"It's alright I understand." I tell her with a slight smile.

"How are you holding up?" she asks then.

"Uhm. Fine I guess. It's hard but I'm trying not to fall apart."

"That's good to hear. Want a shot before heading over to him?" Shakky asks while handing me a shot glass.

I smile at her and take it. I let the harsh liquid burn my throat, handing the shot glass back to her I say "wish me luck". Just like that I make my way towards Kidd. The gut wrenching feeling still there.

"Oi, Kidd." I say as I tap him on the shoulder. "I'm going to take you home."

Kidd turns around and I think I'm going to be sick.

"Luffy!?" he slurs as he turns around barely able to stand still he starts to tilt to the right and then to the left. He stumbles backwards a bit. Still to stunned to see me here in front of him.

"Come on" I say irritated, "I taking you home."

"Okay" he replies and attempts to take a step forwards but ends up stumbling all over the place.

I let out a sigh and place an arm around his waist, and start walking towards the door. He somehow managed to place his arm around my waist. This made me irritated and slightly annoyed.

"Oi, Kidd get your hand off my waist."

We are almost at the door when Law walks in with some redhead wearing a pink and blue hat covering his eyes. I met Law at the park I was in a hurry because I had a job interview that I was late for. I sort of literally ran into him, knocking him over. I guess the impact was hard on him because he was gasping for air. It was kind of really awkward.

I stop walking for a second and our eyes meet. Law has the most mesmerizing eyes i have ever seen, They are a golden yellow, kind of like honey. I guess Kidd noticed how Law was just looking at me because he tightens his grip around my waist. I gasp at the tighter grip. I'm sure the pain is completely evident in my eyes so I look down.

Once we are out of the bar Kidd asks who that was. I give him a glare. "You are one to talk. You have no reason to be jealous. You CHEATED." I say as we arrive to my car. Kidd gets into the passenger seat and doesn't say anything. We arrive to his apartment he opens his mouth to say something but i don't let him. I Leave him there on the side walk as I speed of towards Ace's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be back to Laws POV.<br>**_(Edit: 09/02/15)_


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece **_(sadly)_

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Months after first encounter-<strong>

Law is making his way to Spider's Cafe, that is around block away from the hospital, to meet up with Luffy. Sometime within the past month they made it a thing to meet up at the cafe every Thursday morning. It was nothing special it just sort of happened that way. The weather is starting to clear up. It is still cold in the mornings. Law is wearing his favorite hoody, it's black and yellow with a smiley type logo in the front, and some light wash spotted jeans.

Law opens the door to the cafe the familiar _ding_ alerts the employees that someone has walked in. Law looks to his right where he knows Luffy will be sitting if he is already there. Luffy looks up from his phone and smiles at Law. Law's heart skips a beat every time Luffy smiles directly at him. Law makes his way to him and Luffy places his phone down. Law reaches for the chair and pulls it out.

"Good morning Law, I already ordered." Luffy informs him with a grin while he sits down.

Law smiles it's a tiny smile that could be mistaken for a smirk. "Morning Luffy-ya." Law knows that Luffy already knows how he likes his coffee dark with little sugar, so he doesnt need to worry about his order being wrong.

Luffy looks at Law for a few seconds before asking "How was your night shift?" Law gets thrown off a bit by the question. How would Luffy know he just got off of work?

"How did you know I was working last night?" Law asks Luffy while raising an eyebrow.

Luffy giggles before replying. "It's the bags under your eyes they are more prominent when you work the night shift." Law nods then he see's a waitress making her way towards them.

"Long and busy." Law replies taking his elbows off the table to let the waitress place their order in front of them. Luffy smiles at her when she places the hot chocolate in front of him. She places the coffee in front of Law and Law nods at her. "Do you need anything else?" she asks. "No, this is fine thank you." I reply to her. The waitress smile and leaves. "So how have you been?" Law asks turning his attention back to Luffy.

"Good." Luffy replies with a genuine smile. After a few seconds Luffy burrows his eyebrows together deep in thought.

Law takes a few tentative sips of his coffee. "What are you thinking about?" Law asks setting his mug down, and bringing Luffy out of his thoughts.

Luffy shakes his head before answering. "It's just something Ace told me to think about." Luffy picks up his hot chocolate and takes tentative sips from it to make sure its not burning hot.

"Oh and what is it that he wants you to think about?"

"College." Luffy say's scrunching his nose. Taking a huge gulp of hot chocolate.

Law laughs "Oh. And you don't know what to major in? Or do you not want to go to college?"

"What to major in" Luffy replies. Law only nods at that he doesn't know what to tell him. After a few seconds of silence Luffy speaks up again. "Law?"

"hhmm?" Law hums while drinking some of his coffee.

"When did you decide to be a nurse?" Law nearly chokes on his coffee, He forces the lukewarm liquid down his throat and stares at Luffy like he just offended his ancestors.

"First of all, I'm a surgeon. Secondly, where did you get that I was a nurse? And thirdly, I have always wanted to be a surgeon." Law replies with a slight frown.

Luffy tilts his head to the right. "You're not a nurse? I just assumed you were. Then again kids are most likely scared of him because of his tattoos." Luffy mumbles mostly to himself seemingly ignoring the fact that Law is sitting directly in front of him. Luffy finishes his hot chocolate before saying "Anyways Law you should get some sleep. You look really tired." Luffy smiles at him. Law nods they both get up and Law pulls out his wallet leaving a few bills for the waitresses tip. _(A/N: lets just assume Luffy paid when he ordered)_

They walk out of Spider's Cafe side by side. They walk in the same direction for the rest of the block Luffy on the inside of the sidewalk and Law on the outside. Law can't help but smile at the way they are walking. Law places his hands in his hoody's pockets because all he wants do is to reach over and grab Luffy's hand with his. But Law doesn't know where he stands with Luffy, doesn't know where Luffy and the redhead stand. Law can't help but feel insecure over this. They reach the end of the block where they part ways. Luffy turns to Law and Smiles before saying "See you next Thursday, Dr. Law." Law smiles can't help it, Luffy's smile is contagious. "Yeah see you next Thursday Luffy."

* * *

><p>"Come on Law don't be like that you're not even working over the weekend so it's okay." Shachi says. It's Friday night and Law is being dragged by Shachi and his roommate Penguin to Shakky's Rip off Bar.<p>

Law lets out a low growl knowing that he already lost since they are now walking into the bar. They make their way to the bartender. They sit at the bar and order a couple of beers. Law is ignoring what Shachi is complaining to penguin about this time. When he hears someone calling his name. "Law?" Law's heart skips a beat his stomach flutters. He knows who the owner of that sweet angelic voice is. Law turns around slowly and see's Luffy standing there in front of him with a huge smile on his face. Luffy is staring at law with those big beautiful brown eyes. Law notices how Luffy is swaying slightly, perhaps a bit tipsy.

"Luffy? What are you doing here?" Shachi and penguin stop their talking and stare at Law wondering if they had just heard right. Law called someone by their name who isn't in their direct line of friends without adding 'Ya' at the end.

"I came with my brother." Luffy slurs while motioning with his hand behind him.

Law raises an eyebrow "I thought they didn't allow underage drinking here?"

Luffy laughs "They don't but Shakky likes me..." He grins before adding proudly "She's my number one fan" He says as he places his hands on his hips.

Law laughs, "I see."

Shachi and Penguin are watching the exchange between the two men, clearly amused by it. Shachi clears his throat gaining Law's and Luffy's attention.

"Hey, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy blurts out before Law can say anything.

"I'm Shachi and this is Penguin. Nice to meet you Luffy." Shachi replies pointing to himself and then to Penguin.

Shakky, the bar owner, is now standing behind them leaning on the counter with a hand on her chin and a cigarette in the other hand, with an amused smile on her face.

Luffy sees Shakky standing there, with out warning he yells out "Ace wants more drinks!" Law, Shachi, and Penguin all jump at the sudden outburst. Shakky only giggles completely used to Luffy's random outbursts.

"Right away Monkey-chan." Shakky smiles at Luffy and starts preparing the beverages.

Law turns to look at shaky who I happily making the drinks, then turns his attention back to Luffy. "You look like you've had enough to drink." Law muses.

Luffy shakes his, "The drinks aren't for me" Luffy says as he starts to Laugh.

Law raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything Luffy is already reaching for the drinks.

"Here you go Monkey-chan."

"Thanks Shakky." Luffy turns to law and tells his he will be right back. Law only nods and watches Luffy walking away. Luffy is making his way to a table that is sitting three other males who seem older than Luffy. A green haired, a blond, and a male with black hair just like Luffy's. law assumes that must be his brother.

Still keeping an eye on Luffy, Law hears Shakky ask "Are you also a fan of Monkey-chan?" The questions throws law off a bit.

"Excuse me?" Law cocks his head to right to look at her now.

Shakky giggles "it's just the way you look at him."

Law only nods because she is right. He cares deeply for Luffy. Not to mention how he finds him extremely attractive. But as far as to call himself a fan of his is not completely a no but its also not a yes.

"He looks at you the same way you know." She adds after Law doesn't reply to her, now looking at Luffy who is walking towards them. "Be good to him." She adds before leaving to attend her other customers.

Law is left a bit confused but he quickly smiles when he sees Luffy standing directly in front of him. He points to the empty stool beside him, Luffy takes a sit.

As they are talking they seem to be getting closer to each other. Their fingers brushing against each other. Law slowly lifts his hand just enough to slide his hand over Luffy's. Luffy slides his a little bit more underneath Law's warm hand. Their fingers slowly starting to interlock with each other.

"Hey, Luffy we are leaving. Are you going to stay?" Someone asks. They retreat their hands as they turn around to face the person who is talking. Both males are sporting slight blushes.

"Ace!" Luffy beams "I'll stay for a bit longer." He says while looking at law.

Law can't help but notice how much Ace resembles Luffy. His dark hair, his eyes although his aren't as big as Luffy's. The main difference is that Ace has freckles and is buffer and taller than Luffy.

"Alright but don't get home to late okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me." Luffy pouts but quickly adds "Tell Sanji and Zoro that I will see them tomorrow."

"How can I not worry having such a troublesome little brother. You seem to always attract trouble." Law laughs at that remembering how many stories Luffy has told him about him always ending up in a huge mess and still getting out unharmed _(without consequences)_. Ace then turns to him and sticks out his hand. "I'm Portgas D. Ace."

Law shakes his hand "Trafalgar Law."

"Can you keep an eye on him for me."

Law turns his head slightly to look at Luffy "yea I can do that." He finishes with a smirk, Luffy blushes at the smirk directed to him. Law can't help but note how Adorable Luffy looks with a blush.

Ace thanks Law and then turns around in his clutches and leaves. They both look at Ace leave for a while, then they both look over to Shachi and Penguin who are completely wasted by now. Shachi and Penguin are now clingy onto each other arguing about which one is the better friend. Law and Luffy look at each other before both burst out laughing.

"We should probably get them home." Law says to Luffy. Luffy only laughs and nods his head.

Shachi and Penguin make their way to Laws car, while Law and Luffy stay behind to pay Shakky. They make their way out after saying their goodbyes to Shakky. Luffy keeps stumbling all over the place so Law places his arm around Luffy's waist to keep him steady.

When they step outside the Bar Luffy stiffens. Standing there with his glare fixed on them is the red head from 2 months ago. Kidd then just looks at Luffy with anger evident in his eyes. They continue to walk towards Law's car.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kidd yells, when Law is opening the passenger door for Luffy.

"None of your business. Kidd it's been three months already. You have no reason to be acting like this." Luffy say's Coldly. Law is now on the driver's side of the car. Shachi and Penguin are in the backseat with their mouths wide open and eyes fixed on the two males.

"Luffy listen, I'm sorry it wont happen again. Please just come home." Kidd sounds desperate, "Luffy it was a mistake... I still~"

"No!" Luffy interrupts him "No you don't if you did..." Luffy pauses getting inside the car. "You wouldn't have cheated." Luffy say's quietly slamming the passenger door close.

Law is now staring at Luffy because now it all makes sense. Why his eyes were full of sadness that first time they met. He understand why his eyes where pleading for him to help him that night at the bar. He understands why Shakky had asked him to 'be good to him'.

Everyone in the car is quiet. Kidd tries to walk towards the passengers side of the car. Luffy turns to look at law in a silent plead to drive away. Law doesn't say anything only turns on the engine and changes his gear shift to drive and they speed off. They all sigh not realizing they were all holding their breaths

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank everyone who has Followed and Favorited this story and given it a try **_(even though its not that good)_**, I'm really grateful. Domo Arigato. Leave reviews I welcome constructive criticism.  
>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**_(Edited: 09/02/15)_


	4. Consoling

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own One** **Piece**  
><strong>AN: **_Due to the reason that I hit writers block it took me forever to finally write this chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been favoriting and following my story and waiting patiently for the next update. Another thing, as of 09/02/15, since I was sort of rushing the chapters I decided to go back and fix them. I added some detail, changed some things a bit, you can go back and read what I have done. In my opinion it is now a thousand times better._

* * *

><p>"Alright we are here, now get out of my car." Law halfheartedly jokes as he turns around to look at Shachi and Penguin. Law lets out a sigh when he sees a sleeping Penguin. Shachi tries to wake Penguin up but gets his hand swatted away. Shachi opens the car door and lets out a sigh before grabbing onto the collar of penguins sweatshirt and begins to drag him across the back seat. Penguin groans but doesn't wake up.<p>

Law turns to look at Luffy who seems to be deep into his thoughts, his gaze is fixed on something outside of the windscreen. Law had never seen Luffy like this before. He always saw him in a happy mood, with his obnoxiously huge (contagious) smile. Seeing Luffy like this really makes Laws stomach churn deep within, and makes his heart ache.

Law hears a thud and a loud yelp soon after. Both Luffy and Law snap their heads to the back of the car and they see penguin on the ground holding his head, and Shachi standing behind him trying to hold in his laughter. Penguin glares at Shachi who in return just bursts out laughing. Law shakes his head placing his index and middle fingers on his temple. Penguin closes the back door. Waving at him with the hand that isn't nursing his head and turn to Shachi punches him on the arm and wobbles away.

Law lets out a sigh, and looks at Luffy. Who is now sporting a smile, not as big and bright as usual but its there, due to Penguin's and Shachi's usual antics.

"Will you look at that, you're smiling again." Law says with a slight chuckle. Luffy turns to him and his smile widens. "Feeling better? Do you want to talk about it?"

Luffy shakes his head, "nah it's okay" he adds.

"hmm" Law hums while he nods. "Do you want me to take you home?" Law asks as he Changes his gear shift from park to drive. Shachi and Penguin are already walking into their shared apartment.

Luffy thinks about it for a bit, "no, not really, not yet."

"Alright, do you have a specific place in mind?" Law asks as he applies pressure to the accelerator.

"Nope!" Luffy grins, "Let's go on an adventure!" He adds excitedly.

Law resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Luffy it's like two in the morning."

"Yea I know, what's your point?" Luffy says tilting his head.

"My point is there is nothing to do at two in the morning." Law says a bit shocked.

"There is plenty to do at two in the morning, Law!" Luffy wines.

Law rolls his eyes, "no there isn't!"

"Law you're so boring!" Luffy says as he pouts.

Law huffs, "Okay. Where do you want to go?" Law asks defeated.

Luffy hums as he furrows his brows, crosses one arm across his stomach, and places a finger to his temple. "Lets go half way up the mountain." Luffy exclaims excited at the thought of going there.

Law raises an eyebrow, "What!? Why do you want to go there?" Law questions Luffy. Law closes his eyes for a few seconds and exhales, as he gets a glimpse of a, yet again, pouting Luffy. "Fine, we'll go there." He says defeated, once again.

* * *

><p>Luffy had given some directions to Law as to where he should turn and park. Luffy then unbuckles himself "Come on Law!" He says excitement seeping through his pores. Luffy opens the door to the passengers side and is out in no time. Luffy waits in front of the car for Law.<p>

Law groans as he is unbuckling his seat belt he reaches the door handle and mumbles, "Who in their right mind is this excited at two in the morning?" Law steps outside of his car his keys in hand. He feels the cold early spring air, he closes the drivers door and moves a few steps to the back door. He pulls out a hoodie as he notices Luffy not wearing proper clothing for the early cold spring night air.

"Hurry up Law." He hears Luffy complain. Law closes the door and walks over to Luffy. Luffy grabs his hand and pulls him up a slight hill. Luffy guides Law up, to Law it seems like Luffy has been hear many time. Law doesn't question it though. They walk through a small path, short path that leads to an opening. Luffy climbs up a slightly large boulder and motions for Law to get up there too. "What do you think?" He hears Luffy ask.

Law looks at Luffy in confusion, Luffy rolls his eyes as he lifts up his hand and points to the side. Law turns his head following Luffy's finger. His breath hitches as he takes in the most breathtaking view he had ever seen. He is now on top of the boulder standing with his eyes set on the view of the city. All you can see are the lights from the lamp posts or moving cars. None the less the city looks beautiful like this. Law had never seen the city like this, He had never stopped and observed the beauty of the world. Law never did things be deemed as 'unnecessary'.

"Do you like it?" He hears Luffy ask.

He nods his head as he replies a breathless "yea".

Luffy can't help but keep his eyes on Law. He had never seen Law so at peace, he was usually so... dense. "I used to come here with Ace a lot when we where kids." He says.

Law looks at Luffy and smiles. Luffy shivers, only then does Law remember the hoodie still on his hands. Law's cheeks might have gotten a slight tint of red at the thought of giving the sweater to Luffy, only slight. Law looks at the city and sticks his hand out with his hand clenched tightly around the fabric. "Here I thought you might get cold."

Luffy tilts his head as he looks at the hoodie, a wide smile appears on his face as he takes the it. "Thanks," he mumbles as he pulls the hoodie over his head and can't help but note how it smells just like Law.

Law watches as Luffy pulls the hoodie over his head. Once Luffy is done fixing the hoodie Law notices how big his sweater is in comparison to Luffy. Luffy looks really good in his hoodie.

They both sit down on top of the boulder, just looking at the city as time goes by. They let a comforting quietness settle between them. They sit like this for a while, until Law feels something on his shoulder. He looks down only to see Luffy leaning on him, Law smiles enjoying Luffy's head on his arm. His smile disappears when he hears Luffy sniffle, only to be replaced with a worried expression on his face, plus slight confusion.

"Luffy?" Law asks softly, "What's wrong?" Law touches Luffy's right arm with his hand.

"I'm sorry," Luffy replies in a whisper. "I-I... couldn't hold it in anymore."

"It's okay." Law says as he wraps his left arm around Luffy's waist. Luffy places his head on Laws chest. As soon as Luffy's head is on Laws chest his tears start coming like tsunamis. Law feels Luffy shaking.

Luffy can't help but cling onto Law, he can feel the tears burning down his cool face, in a steady flow. He can't help but to hold on to him now. Luffy sniffles many times trying to gain control over his body again. He tries to open his mouth to say something to law but instead gets assaulted by hiccups. He feels one of Laws hands moving slowly up and down his back, in a soothing manner. Slowly Luffy begins to calm down.

He takes a shaky breath, "we were going to get married." He mumbles.

"Huh" Law says not being able to catch what Luffy had said.

"We were going to get married." Luffy repeats is a slightly higher tone.

"Ohh," Law says as he understands what Luffy was saying now. He holds him closer and whispers, "I'm sorry" what else can he say? He already knows why they broke it off, earlier that night Luffy had said it. Now thinking about it maybe Luffy just wanted to come here to clear his head.

After a few minutes he feels Luffy slowly applying most of his body wait on him. He shakes him a little asking if he was okay, to which Luffy only nodded his head. Law shakes him by the shoulder, "Come on let me take you home." He tells him. They both stand up. Luffy holds onto Laws arm to keep him from wobbling. He feels completely drained.

* * *

><p>Law pulls up in front of Luffy's place.<p>

"Uh... Law?" Luffy starts.

"Hmm?" Law hums his acknowledgement.

"Err, sorry about that." Luffy says as he looks down at his hands.

"What? It's okay." Law says as he turns his head to face Luffy.

"Thanks for everything Law." Luffy says as he leans in closer and pecks Law on the cheek. He gets out of the car. Law smiles at the feeling of Luffy's soft lips on his cheek.

"It was nothing really," Law says. "Luffy?" He asks before Luffy can close the door.

"Yea?" Luffy asks.

"Take care." He says to which Luffy smiles. Law watches Luffy as he closes the door and makes his way to his apartment. He watches him as he makes his way to his front door and opens it. Luffy turns around and waves at him. He waves back as He smiles to himself. Law watches as Luffy walks inside his apartment and closes the the door.

* * *

><p>Luffy leans against the door, closes his eyes, exhales, and slides down. His mind filled with the nights events. Everything that happened at the bar and everything that happened afterwords. his mind a big jumbled mess of things that could have happened and things that didn't happen. Mainly his head was filled with the things that did happen. It was filled with Law and how nice he was. Thoughts of Kidd were overlapping with thoughts of Law and he felt like his head going to explode. Luffy lets out a scream. Waking Ace up.<p>

Ace limps on his crutches towards the hallway opening. He stands there for a few seconds observing his younger brother, he clears his throat. that didn't seem to have gotten him noticed. He sighs and calls out his name nothing.

"Are you okay? Luffy," he finally hears Ace ask him. Luffy looks up and shakes his head 'no'.

Ace half smiles and limps over to Luffy, he places his crutches against the wall and sits down next to Luffy.

"It's okay, Luffy... What happened?" He asks him while soothingly rubbing his back. "Do I need to kick ass?" He humorously asks.

Luffy lets out a slight chuckle, and shakes his head. "How can he keep saying he loves me? He cheated on me! If he did love me, he wouldn't have cheated." Luffy says in a low angry whisper.

"Wait. What do you mean? Did Kidd show up again?" Ace asks him anger evident in his voice. Luffy only nods. Ace exhales and shakes his head. "We should just get a restraining order against him." He says humorlessly.

Luffy chuckles again, "that would solve that, wouldn't it?"

"Of course it would," Ace jokes. "What happened this time?"

"He was waiting for me outside the bar. I was with Law, Kidd looked really pissed and Law was confused as fuck. He didn't know what to do. I think that has been the only time I have seen him like that." Luffy says in a nonchalant tone.

Ace looks at Luffy for a while. "So who exactly is this Law person?" He asks Luffy while nudging him on the arm.

Luffy can feel his cheeks burning, "just a friend." He blurts out a little too fast.

"Uh-huh. I think he likes you." Ace states. "Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy." Luffy says completely avoiding the question.

"Alright I get it. Lets go to bed Lu." Ace says letting Luffy of the hook for the night.

Luffy nods at him He gets up and then helps Ace up. They hug, Ace kisses Luffy on the forehead with a "Night Lu."

"G'night" Luffy mumbles back as he makes his way to his room. Once in his room Luffy begins to undress, He removes Laws hoodie folds and places on top of a chair, then he take off his t-shirt and three quarters jean shorts, he puts on some pajama bottoms and gets underneath his covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your reviews, they are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait.<br>**_Author doesn't know when the next update will be._


End file.
